The Hedgehog Ninja (cooperraymer)
cooperraymer (The Hedgehog Ninja) is a countdown maker, LPer, and reviewer in The Gaming Family. He is one of the busiest and shyest members of the family. He also wants people in the family to get a taste of what he is into and talk about stuff that people in the family have not heard of. Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/cooperraymer Backstory (earlier life) Back then when he first started his YouTube career all he had were cameras with horrible qualities and his dvd's (he had no idea what he was thinking back then). Now that he has a Capture card and knows how to download videos with programs like Movier and Easy Youtube downloader he now has a better look at what will await for him in the future. Personallity The Hedgehog Ninja is easy to get along with and is really nice to pretty much everyone unless you try and act like a, as he would like to say, a jackass. He is also extremely shy and has a really hard time trying to talk and make conversations with everyone. Countdowns *Top 15 Paper Mario Partners *Top 9 Couples/Pairings *Top 10 Favorite Video Game Franchises Text Countdowns *Top 50 Phineas and Ferb Songs Participated in *Top 15 Super Nintendo Games (Itionobo2) - Number 11 Segment (DK Country 1) *Top 15 Racing Games (MaverickHunterZero75) - Number 6 Segment (Mario Kart Wii) Let's Plays The Hedgehog Ninja does Let's Plays on his cooperraymer account and another account of his called SuperYoshiSonic. He did A Let's Play on Pokemon Colloseum on his SuperYoshiSonic channel however he had to put it on Hiatus due to many different reasons. He has completed Mario Party 9's Story mode on his cooperraymer account and has received descent feadback. Reviews Ever since he saw The Nostalgia Critic and many other reviewers on the internet The Hedgehog Ninja decided to do reviews as well. On April 15, 2013 he uploaded his very first review, the movie he reviewed was "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Stuff that he has reviewed: *Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show *Hey, Arnold The Movie Upcoming Projects Countdowns: TBA Reviews: Paul Blart: Mall Cop Let's Plays: TBA Trivia *He started growing facial hair ever since he started 3rd Grade *His favorite color is Blue *He likes a good majority of the stuff that Disney makes *He'll put up and listen to any kind of music...unless it's bands like One Direction *He actually likes Sonic 06' *He listens to movies both english dubbed and other kinds of dub *He plays the Drums *His first name is Noah *His personal favorite genre of music is Metal *His mascots are Sonic the Hedgehog, Naruto, Grovyle and Yoshi *He cannot stand the TV show "South Park" and finds it overrated though he has found some parts funny and finds some of the songs in the show enjoyable. *His favorite artist/band of all time is "Simple Plan" *The first game he had ever played is Super Smash Bros Melee *Despite what other people say in the Gaming Family he loves the TV show "Phineas and Ferb" though he totally understand why people hate the show. *His pet peeves (things that tick him off) are: Costa from Project X, characters that act like smartasses, teenage girl sterotype characters, Bullies, Butthurt Fans (especially if they're buttfurt fangirls), Nostalgiatards, whiners, backstabbers, infinately responning enemies in video games *He has an autism disorder called Asperger Syndrome *He is the Shy and Quiet type of guy *He can draw (mostly his avatar) * Category:Members Category:Countdown Makers Category:Americans Category:AVGM Maker Category:Reviewer Category:Let's Player Gallery Sonic Free riders 6.png|Sonic, The Hedgehog Ninja's favorite character of all time and his mascot Naruto_uzumaki_psd_by_demonfoxwwe-d2znyu7.png|Naruto, The Hedgehog Ninja's 2nd mascot 253.png|Grovyle, The Hedgehog Ninja's favorite Pokemon dat_eyes_rainbow_dash_by_slyfoxcl-d5c7orf.png|Rainbow Dash, his favorite MLP: FIM Pony yoshi 1.jpg|Yoshi, The Hedgehog Ninja's 2nd favorite character of all time Simple+Plan+simpleplan.png|Simple Plan, his favorite band of all time 001.5.jpg|So Beautiful!, A meme that he created The Hedgehog Ninja's Assassin Army.jpeg|The Hedgehog Ninja's Army: The Assassin Army Category:Members Category:Countdown Makers Category:Americans Category:AVGM Maker Category:Reviewer Category:Let's Player